


Phosphorescent violet

by jakrster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/F, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: Astoria's waiting for her favorite client to walk through the Starbucks door.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 6





	Phosphorescent violet

Starbucks. 14h32.

Astoria was distractedly chewing the green straw planted in a _Matcha Frappucinno_ , leaving a print of her gums. She was bored stiffly.One Wednesday afternoon, in the middle of July, the café was almost deserted. The few people occupying the tables scattered around the room had been served ten minutes ago, and they were staying inside to get some freshness in this stifling heat.

The young woman had her gaze fixed on the door. She kept her eyes on it, as if she feared it would disappear.

She knew. At precisely 14h34, she would walk out the door. She would be wearing her big pink glasses on her nose, earrings with feathers and some kind of object, like radishes, and her long blond hair - almost phosphorescent - would fall on her slender shoulders.

Astoria knew it.

Astoria had already prepared the purple drink that the stranger always ordered. Invariably. An ice tea infused with violets. Sometimes she would talk to her.Other times, she would simply take her drink and go and sit at one of the tables - always the same one - to have her sky-blue fingernails pounded for long hours on a screaming yellow laptop.

Astoria had prepared a list of conversation topics and imagined herself talking with her. Her trip to Portugal, for example, was scheduled to take place in three weeks. Astoria had thought that she could slip it into the conversation - in case this strange girl was only coming to this café expressly to see her.

The young woman scraped her throat and pushed a long brown lock behind one of her ears. 14h34. Astoria frowned. Her gaze alternated between the cash register that counted the seconds that had passed - and didn't care about the sense of betrayal and disappointment that was beginning to pulse in her belly - and the door. What did she expect?

This girl was the sunshine of her shifts. She couldn't hope to have such great importance in her life. They were not bound by a contract.

At 14h37, _the_ girl pushed the door open. The brunette hated herself for the relief that flowed through each of her veins.

"You're late. "she said, impulsively, without thinking of censoring herself.

And, she hated, even more, the resentment in her voice - you had to be deaf not to have heard it. The blonde stopped, as she was about to grab her little shell-shaped purse, her eyebrows furrowed.

She replied simply, "Oh." Then she tilted her head and looked at it. "I'm sorry."

Astoria's cheeks began to turn pink furiously.She shook her head and considered running away on all legs, far, far away from this more than embarrassing situation.

"My name is Luna, by the way."

And, the discovery of this simple first name is enough reason for him to stay put.


End file.
